ChatTastic
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- The Xiaolin Showdown Characters have all discovered a new way to pass the time in between activations of Wu. Instant Messaging!


**Title: **Chat-Tastic  
**Rating:** T  
**Summery:** The Xiaolin Showdown Characters have all discovered a new way to pass the time in between activations of Wu. Instant Messaging!  
**Screen Names:**  
Kimiko – KimixKeiko4Life  
Raimundo – IamNOTaManWhore  
Omi – MostPowerfulWarrior  
Clay – GoodOleCountrayBoy  
Jack – AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife  
Ashley – TheCatsMeow  
Chase – YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense  
Wuya – TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe  
Hannibal Roy Bean – Gr8estEvlEva  
Jermaine – L337PlayaJ  
Dojo – TheREALDragonWarrior  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor am I making any money off of this fic. Do not even try to sue me. You wont get anything from me. Mostly cause I don't have anything. -.-  
**Author's Note:** This complete and utter crack! I tried to keep everyone in character. But we all know that is kind of hard with a lot of characters. This is also just another way for me to pass the time during my writer's block. Sadly I wasn't able to finish it until AFTER a bad writer's block.

* * *

**L337PlayaJ:** So let me get this straight, you hooked ALL your teammates up with new laptops? Girl are you out your mind?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Relax, what's the worst that can happen?  
**L337PlayaJ:** Knowing you guys like I do? Anything!

**IamNOTaManWhore:** Dude this is SWEET!  
**MostPowerfulWarrior:** Raimundo this box is not tasty in anyway  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Ah Omi, he's using slang again partner.  
**MostPowerfulWarrior:** This slang is most confusing.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Ah don't worry Omi. You'll get it, someday… 

**Gr8estEvlEva:** This was a pointless endeavor Wuya.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** It was fun though, and you have got to admit scaring those little kids yesterday in that chat room was pretty funny.  
**Gr8estEvlEva:** You got me there  
_TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe has invited YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense to join  
YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense has entered the room_  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** A thousand deaths await you the next time we meet Wuya.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe: **Don't make promises you can't keep Chase baby.  
_TheCatsMeow has entered the room_  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense: **It is not a promise Wuya but a guarantee.  
**TheCatsMeow:** Can someone explain to me why the name of this chat room is The Heylin Side Rulz?  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense: **Because Wuya and Bean lack any and all creative knowledge.  
**Gr8estEvlEva:** This coming from the man who couldn't make up his own screen name!  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe: **We seem to be missing our jester. Katnappe dear, why has Jackie not graced us with his very unwelcome presence?  
**Gr8estEvlEva:** Yes why is the little bug not here? He would prove to be most entertaining.  
**TheCatsMeow: **You know I have no idea, probably off crying himself to sleep cause his dear Chase hates him.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Ah, the wonderful life of a love sick fan boy. Maybe he'll drown in his tears and we'll be rid of him for good.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Do not care to hope for just a fate for Spicer. He may just surprise you one day Wuya.  
**TheCatsMeow:** The only surprise he'll get out of me is if he manages to make a robot that DOESN'T completely suck! 

**TheREALDragonWarrior:** You know maybe you should just talk to this guy. It could be just one BIG misunderstanding.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Very doubtful. He's not the type to talk about his feelings. He'd rather stab me in the heart with a rusty and blunt dagger.  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** You are taking figuratively right?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Yeah I wish. He REALLY would stab me. Threw me off a cliff once.  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** O.O … you can't be serious?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Dead serious, granted I didn't fall very far before I caught onto a ledge and saved myself. But he did throw me off of it. There were jagged rocks at the bottom and everything.  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** And you love this guy, why?  
_KimixKeiko4Life has entered the room_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Because he's EVERYTHING I'm not. He's like my other half. When I'm around him, I feel complete. You know?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Awe that is SO romantic!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife: **O.o? Romantic? I wasn't trying to be romantic…  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** Sorry kid, had to get her in here. Kim here is the BEST when it comes to love and stuff. And if you still love this guy after he threw you off a freaking cliff, you need all the help you can get.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** You might want to TRY to be romantic with this guy. The sudden change in attitude might actually work.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** But he already knows how much I like him. I can't make it any clearer! And he'd kill me if I brought him flowers or chocolates.  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** So change yourself a bit; if you act NOT like you, maybe you can get him to like the REAL you. You know what I mean?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** A personality make over!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I think I got you. You want me to do a 180 with my personality. Instead of acting like a lovesick puppy, I act more like I have no interest at all in him. Right?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** BINGO!  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** You so got it! 

**IamNOTaManWhore:** Dojo and Kimiko want me to search for this chat room that Dojo made.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Why in tarnation would Dojo make a chat room?  
**MostPowerfulWarrior:** Maybe he wishes for the room to chat?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Not touching that one Omi… But Clay I guess they are trying to help some sap with his love life.  
**MostPowerfulWarrior:** They are helping trees with the rooms that chat?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy: **Ah Omi partner, how about you leave the talking to us kay?  
**MostPowerfulWarrior:** We should be training our bodies not wasting time with computers anyways!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Yeah sure thing Omi. You go train; we're going to find the chat room. Right Clay?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I don't know Raimundo. Messin' with other people's lives just doesn't seem right.  
_MostPowerfulWarrior has signed off_

**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** That's VERY odd  
**Gr8estEvlEva: **What is odd?  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** You all know Jack's screen name was that lame "EvilBoyGenius" right?  
**TheCatsMeow:** Yeah? It was a pretty lame name, so we couldn't really forget it.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** I know! I tried to tell him when he made it that it was lame, but did he listen? NO. Does he EVER listen? NO!  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense: **Get to the point Wuya  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Right sorry…  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** I went to go and see if maybe he had updated his blog thing. But his name and profile keeps coming up with a message that says: "Sorry, this page could not be found"! He deleted his freaking screen name!  
**TheCatsMeow:** No way. Why would he do that?  
**Gr8estEvlEva:** Probably trying to get our attention, the little worm.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** If that was his plan, than it has seemed to work.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** That little punk, he's ruining all of our fun!  
**TheCatsMeow:** That's Jack for ya, the selfish little rich brat. 

_IamNOTaManWhore has entered the room  
GoodOleCountrayBoy has entered the room_  
**KimixKeiko4Life: **Hey you guys!  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** 'ello there Kimiko.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Yeah, yeah. Where's the dweeb with the romance problem?  
**TheREALDragonWarrior: **Rai be nice.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yeah Rai, don't go calling people you don't know names!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Wow, I don't think I've even been stood up for before. It feels weird. But it's not needed. I've heard worse.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Even if ya had, it's not right for him to talk to ya like that.  
**KimixKeiko4Life: **Clay's right. Rai apologize right now!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Fine! Um… Person I don't know the name of, sorry for calling you a dweeb. I'm sure you're a really great person and everything like that.  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** See that wasn't so hard, now was it?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** A part of me died I think… I think it was the left part…  
_KimixKeiko4Life is away: Gone to beat Raimundo to a bloody pulp! All welcome to join!_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Someone have a camera to video tape that? It'd be great entertainment for later!  
_TheREALDragonWarrior is away: Going to play peacemaker… I hope!_  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy: **Sorry bout Rai. He's sort of lacking in the compassion department.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** It's really no big deal. Like I've said, I've heard worse.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I guess.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** So um, you're Clay then?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Sure am. And you? I don't think I heard Kimiko say your name.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** That's cause she never asked for it.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Ah, I see.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** So what is your name?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife: **Jonathan  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Where ya from? I'm from Texas.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Originally? I was born in Hong Kong. But since then I've traveled all over the world at least twice. Now I live in a nice small town in the middle of nowhere.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Out in the country type of nowhere? Or middle of a big city and don't really care which way type of nowhere?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** First one. But we don't have any animals. Mom's got bad allergies to about everything except fish. And she hates the smell of them.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** You don't even have a dog?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Never really wanted one. Odd huh? Every little boy is supposed to want a puppy at some point. Guess I missed out.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I never had a dog, but I lived on a Beef Ranch. So we had lots of animals.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Cows make good pets?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Bit dirty, bit smelly, and don't talk much.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Just like a cat.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Cept cows give milk cat's just drink it.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** That's true.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** So Jon, do you go to school or something?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I was home schooled until I was 12, then I passed all the tests in the school and graduated by the time I was 13. So I'm just at home all day. Working on house chores, or one of my hobbies. What about you?**  
GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Nah, school ain't for me. I'm training at a temple now. Going to be one of those Warrior Monks.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Must be pretty exciting.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** It's got its moments.  
_KimixKeiko4Life is back_  
**KimixKeiko4Life: **Miss me?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** What ya do to poor Rai? He's holding his backside as if he was just kicked by a mule.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Kicked him a few times, maybe used a little fire.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** You guys are all training to be Warrior Monks?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yup, sure are. Damn you guys were getting indebt here weren't ya?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Just a little cit chat that's all.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Yeah it's not like we asked each other life altering questions or anything.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** THAT HURT KIMIKO!  
_TheREALDragonWarrior has returned_  
**TheREALDragonWarrior: **I can't say you didn't deserve all of that Raimundo.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** What kind of friends are you? Should have stayed with Wuya…  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy: **O.O  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** O.O  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Wuya?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Stupid old hag Heylin witch. Thought she could buy me out of my friendships.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Heylin? As in the crap those losers in "The Heylin Side Rulz" chat room?  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** They made a chat room?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** DUDES! We HAVE to go in there!!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Why?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Nothing wrong with this room…  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I like THIS room!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Then you stay here. We'll go!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Then I'll be alone though…  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife: **DON'T LEAVE!  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Then come with us partner.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yeah it'll be fun.  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** Don't worry; the Xiaolin Dragons will protect you…  
_IamNOTaManWhore has left the room  
GoodOleCountrayBoy has left the room  
KimixKeiko4Life has left the room_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Damn… Not what I wanted to do today…  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has left the room_  
**TheREALDragonWarrior: **…  
_TheREALDragonWarrior has left the room_

**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** It doesn't seem like something Spicer would do.  
**Gr8estEvlEva:** The over grown lizard is right. The boy doesn't seem like the type to come up with this good of a plan.  
_IamNOTaManWhore has entered the room  
KimixKeiko4Life has entered the room  
GoodOleCountrayBoy has entered the room  
TheREALDragonWarrior has entered the room  
_**TheCatsMeow:** What the hell is going on?  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** It would seem that your over active creativity has enabled the Xiaolin Warriors to find us.   
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** I don't get it! Where the hell is JACK? He's not even answering his cell phone! Why the hell did I steal him one if he never USES it?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Jack Spicer has a cell phone?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Hey Clay where'd our new friend go?  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** Don't think he's going to follow us. He said something pretty weird when you all left...  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** What he say Dojo?  
**TheCatsMeow:** Wuya give the girly girl Jackie's phone number. Maybe he'll pick up for her.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Where is the youngest monk?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Omi's out training. He doesn't like the new computers...  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** He said, and I quote: "Damn… Not what I wanted to do today…"  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yea Wuya give me Spicer's number. I'll call him.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Just tell him to get his ass online... 867 - 6423  
_Gr8estEvlEva has signed off_  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Seems that Bean believes himself to cool to hang out with us any longer.  
**TheCatsMeow:** Who cares...  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I'll IM our new friend to see where he went off to...  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** You do that... Kimiko just walked outside to use her phone... 

**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Why aren't ya joining the chat?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I really don't want to bother all of you.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** You ain't going to bother anyone. Join the room...  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Fine... But don't except me to talk much... 

**KimixKeiko4Life:** He's not picking up for me either girls... Maybe Chase should try. He always seems to answer him.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** I will not waste my time tracking Spicer down so these women may chase him off.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Kimiko I'll give it a shot, he doesn't know my number.  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has entered the room  
AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife is away: "I'm a nightmare, a disaster. That's what they always say. I'm a lost cause, not a hero. But I'll make it on my own. I've gotta prove them wrong. Me against the world. It's me against the world."  
_**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** He ain't going to be talkin' much. But at least he's here.  
**TheCatsMeow:** Who's he? Your boyfriend?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Nah, just a friend of Dojo's who we were helping with some relationship problems...  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Hopeless romantic who's girl is losing interest in him?  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** More like a lost and confused teenage boy with a major crush. Poor kid is so deep in love with this guy who won't even blink at him. 

**Jack:** Hello?  
**Rai:** Spicer you answered!  
**Jack:** Well duh I answered. It is MY phone. How'd YOU get my number? And why the hell is Kimiko calling me?  
**Rai:** Why do you sound as if you've been crying?  
**Jack:** Answer the question Raimundo, or I'm hanging up.  
**Rai:** All right geeze. Wuya gave Kimiko and me your number to call you to see why you aren't online.  
**Jack:** I deleted my account. I was sick of them using me as their fucking little comic relief.  
**Rai:** I see... Make a new account then and come hang out with us.  
**Jack:** I'd rather not.  
**Rai:** You are crying aren't you?  
**Jack:** Screw you Pedrosa!  
**Rai:** Dude chill I was only trying to be friendly!  
**Jack:** No you're being condescending. I don't need it Raimundo. I really don't.  
**Rai:** Ever thought of getting a few friends Spicer? Maybe some that wont try to stab you in the back with every turn?  
**Jack:** I'm hanging up now...  
**Rai:** Fine whatever. Be a little baby. See if I care. 

**IamNOTaManWhore:** You guys Spicer's really out of it... He sounds either drugged up or drunk... Plus it sounded as if he had been crying...  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** He picked up for you?  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Perhaps someone should go over to see if he is all right?  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** Just what I was thinking... Raimundo, he talked to you. So I think you should go.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yeah that sounds like a good idea.  
**TheCatsMeow:** What about his account? Is he getting on or not?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** He said he deleted his account cause he was sick of being used as your comic relief. He sort of hissed that out... He sounded so upset...  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I don't blame him. With everything that these folk do to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he sliced his wrists a bit...  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Spicer isn't that far gone yet...  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** He sounded close to it... Real close...  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** So go Rai... I'll shut down your computer!  
_TheREALDragonWarrior has signed off  
_**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** When you get there... Call Wuya's cell and tell us what is happening... If he HAS sliced his wrists just let the phone ring once. I'll teleport over.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Right... See ya in a bit Kimiko, Clay.  
_IamNOTaManWhore has signed off  
_**KimixKeiko4Life:** I hope he's okay... Ashley, you live close by... Why didn't you just go over there?  
**TheCatsMeow:** My nails are wet... plus I don't really care what happens to him. One less idiot in the world.  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has returned  
_**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Perhaps he isn't an idiot at all. Perhaps he hides behind a mask of idiotic to protect himself from the pain the world brings...  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Jon are you okay partner?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Never really thought about that... Could Spicer be far smarter than we give him credit for?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** He does build all those robots we destroy...  
**TheCatsMeow:** Crappy things he probably gets from a box...  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I wasn't aware that you could purchase robots in a box, ready to build...   
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** You can't... Jack builds them by hand... No box... But it all seemed so simple when he does it... I never paid much attention.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Spicer is one surprising person. It would not however surprise me if he were indeed a genius.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Coming from someone who's built a robot... It takes weeks of planning and placement... Then the AIs need to be programmed, and that could take months... If this Jack is building them like they are cheap toys... He's gotta be something.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** My father owns a video game company... It takes years just to make ONE video game... And he's got hundreds of workers...  
**TheCatsMeow:** Video Games and Robots are different  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** The AIs aren't much different though...  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Perhaps all of that crap in Jack's lab actually does something...   
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Hang on a minute... People are pounding on my door...  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife: is away: Stupid people... This is why I HATE HUMANS!  
_**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Your new friend seems to know his stuff.  
**TheCatsMeow:** Yeah that's sort of odd.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Everyone's gotta have a hobby, his might just be computers... Lots of people dig robots and stuff.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Yeah, and he's said that he's already graduated high school...  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** How old is he exactly?  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has returned  
_**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I'm 16  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** And I really don't appreciate being spoken of behind my back. It's extremely rude.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Sorry partner didn't mean any offense behind it.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** yeah we were just talking that's all.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** It's fine... I have to go though... I might get on later. But I doubt it...  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Going to see your boy? Try what Kimiko and Dojo told you to?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I might. Talk to you all later.  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has signed off  
IamNOTaManWhore has entered the room  
_**IamNOTaManWhore:** Jack's fine everyone... Just so you all know  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Are you with him now Rai?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Yeah I am... he's glaring over my shoulder... No cuts on any part of his visible body. No blood anywhere. Just really loud music and a VERY moody Spicer.  
**TheCatsMeow:** He probably just wants attention.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** FUCK YOU ASH-LEY!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** x.x sorry bout that... He's NOT in a good mood...  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Well we're glad you're alright partner. You had us all worried.  
**TheCatsMeow:** Speak for yourself... I could have cared less if he slit his wrists.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** If he died, I'd have no one to push around any more. That wouldn't be any fun...**  
IamNOTaManWhore:** He says he hates you both and he doesn't need the goodie two shoes pity. -.-  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** What has set off his mood swing?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yeah where did all this come from anyhow?  
**TheCatsMeow:** he's an attention whore... How many times do I have to tell you people...  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** He claims he isn't going to tell me shit... Did you all know he's got a ferret? It's so cute! It's chasing Dojo around his bedroom right now!  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** He let you in his room????  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Ferrets are too cute! Is it a white one?  
**TheCatsMeow:** Doubt his room is anything interesting...  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** It's not Kimiko. It's black with these big blue eyes. He named it Clue. Have no idea why. Won't tell me. As for his room... All I have to say is WOW!  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** That is not much of a description.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yeah Rai... Spill it!  
**TheCatsMeow:** I'm telling you people... It can't be that great! It's JACK SPICER for Christ sake!  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** He actually LET you in his room??? Even while I was ghostly I wasn't aloud in there!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Most of his furniture was made in India. He says his parents, send him stuff from all over but he keeps most of the stuff from India in his room. It's got dark purples and reds all over the place. I feel like I'm in some palace or something!  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I'm guessing ya'll aren't returning any time soon?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** India has the best styles... All the silk and stuff from there... I bet it's all nice and comfy...  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** His bed isn't even a bed... It's a bunch of over stuffed Indian pillows all stuck together to form a big mat on the floor... Though it's about the size of a Queen size bed... He's even got a canopy that covers it. And he's got a black fuzzy rug... It's so comfortable!  
**TheCatsMeow:** Sounds WAY to feminine to me...  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Sounds interesting...  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** I'm so jealous... I wanna see it!  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Me too!!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Jack says no way in hell he's letting any of you into his room. Claims it's his secret place... I don't really blame him... And we'll be back soon Clay... Dojo is demanding to leave. He doesn't want to become Ferret food.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Awe... poor Dojo!  
_IamNOTaManWhore has signed off_

**Jack:** You two won't tell them about my new screen name will you?  
**Rai:** Nah, though I am confused why you would make a new screen name.  
**Jack:** To get away from them.  
**Rai:** There is an ignore button you know.  
**Jack:** I know… But if I ignore them they just end up flooding my e-mail. This was much easier.  
**Rai:** I guess…  
**Jack:** Look, just don't say anything.  
**Rai:** I won't I already told you that. But one thing…  
**Jack:** What?  
**Rai:** How DO you make all those robots so quickly?  
**Jack:** By hand. It's how all-good robots are made. And before you say anything else. My robots are in fact only working at half power most of the time. I would get FAR to much attention if my robots worked at full power.  
**Rai:** That does make sense.  
**Dojo:** RAIMUNDO!!!!  
**Jack:** You should go. Before Clue eats your dragon.  
**Rai:** Right, talk to ya later Johnny boy. 

_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has signed on_  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** How'd it go with your boy?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yes tell us!  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Not that I know what's going on, but spill the beans kid. Can't keep secrets in here!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Actually I can keep secrets here, since I don't know any of you well enough to tell you shit.  
**TheCatsMeow:** He's just wasting time. He doesn't really have a boy. Bet he's just doing it for someone to pity him. Well go somewhere else brat boy.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** I believe the over grown fur-ball wanna be has a point.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** That's not fair, why would someone make up something like that?  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Like Katnappe said, he wants pity and attention! Which I might add you are all giving him! He's just as bad as Spicer!  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** Actually he is not even half as bad as Spicer, as he has not told one of his lame jokes yet.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I'm afraid to burst your bubble; I'm not one for bad jokes. And I only came back to leave for good. I don't think any of you are truly worth my time.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Now that ain't fair. We were attempting to help ya.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yeah it's not our fault that Chase, Wuya, and Katnappe fail at life.  
**TheCatsMeow:** Excuse me? I do NOT fail at anything thank you!  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** And since I have no idea what the hell that means. I am ignoring it.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** How does one fail at life?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** You have got to be kidding me. You people are so dumb!  
_IamNOTaManWhore has signed on_  
**IamNOTaManWhore: **I have returned!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Welcome back, but I think you would be better just _leaving_ again. Maybe going to see a friend?  
**TheCatsMeow:** What the hell are you on weird kid?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Excuse me a sec guys… I want to try something.  
_KimixKeiko4Life is away: Hack Hack Hack away, Hack until you drop. They will never bother you; Hacking'll make them stop!_  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** What's she doing?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** It's not going to be easy Kimi. Hacking takes a lot of work, especially with a simple laptop.  
_TheCatsMeow has signed off_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife: **I gotta get in on this… It'll be fun!  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife is away: Hack Hack Hack away, Hack until you drop. They will never bother you; Hacking'll make them stop!_  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I believe our friend Johnny has gotten himself a friend in Kimi.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Why the hell is my computer playing "Ding Dong the Witch is dead"???  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Oh man Kimi!  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Nah I think that was Jon. Kimi doesn't like the musical stuff remember?  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** This is NOT funny!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Oh oh oh! What's happening to you Chase?  
_KimixKeiko4Life has returned_  
**KimixKeiko4Life: **I didn't do anything to you Wuya. Nor am I messing with Chase. I just deleted Katnappe's account though.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Whoa, he stole my away message!  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** I am Wuya; I am a spiteful old hag who couldn't even convince a 16-year-old boy to let me watch him masturbate.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Oh damn…  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** This kid is good…  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Very good… It's kind of creepy though.  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** I am Chase Young. I delight in the pain and torture of others. But most of all I enjoy watching an 11 year old boy bathe. Even though I know that the 11 year old is far smarter than I will never dream of being.  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has returned_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Well remote access to their computers was rather easy to get. It was kind of disappointing.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** I didn't know you could do stuff like that.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** What did ya do?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** I knew you were good, but DAMN… Did you really have her computer play that?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** I did indeed Raimundo. I sent Chase naked pictures of an old lady too. But I bet he didn't tell any of you that.  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** You little twerp!  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** If I EVER find you, you will wish you had never done that!  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** You two will stay away from him. Can't you take a joke?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Seems not Kimiko.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Something tells me that he did more to them than he's telling…  
_IamNOTaManWhore is away: Using the phone_

**Jack:** Yo?  
**Rai:** What did you do Spicer? And don't give me bullshit.  
**Jack:** I deleted his recipe for his Lao-Mang-Lon Soup. Chase knows that I have a copy of it though. So he'll have to come here if he wants any of his precious soup.  
**Rai:** Dude, that's like, Evil!  
**Jack:** Now I could have sworn that I have been introducing myself as Jack Spicer: EVIL Boy Genius for all these years.  
**Rai:** Well yeah you have been, I never thought you could do something like this. Chase could die without that soup.  
**Jack:** I wont let him die. I… well you know why.  
**Rai:** Yeah, but still. What if he doesn't come to you?  
**Jack:** He will. He's got pride, but he also knows that he needs that soup. He isn't like Wuya. He'll seek help if he truly needs it.  
**Rai:** I do hope you're right.  
**Jack:** I am, now get back in the chat. I've been ignoring it since you called and I don't need them thinking that I'm talking to you. 

**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Raimundo, who are you calling?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Omi wants someone to train with, Clay how about you go?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** I don't much care. Where's Rai? He's not at his computer.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** I don't know, but I wish he'd hurry.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Maybe he's on the phone with his girlfriend?  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** He doesn't have a girlfriend. I believe he's been on the phone with YOU!  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Yes! You're working with those stupid monks!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't work with goodie goodies like them. No offense you guys.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** None taken.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Don't much care, Omi and Rai might have a problem with the goodie goodies line though.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Yeah, well I don't know him do I?  
**YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense:** I think you do.  
_YouWasteMyTimeWithThisNonsense is away: You don't need to know_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Uh Oh…  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** What happened?  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Johnny? You okay their bud?  
_IamNOTaManWhore has returned_  
**IamNOTaManWhore: **Back Yo!  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Where have you been?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** On the phone  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** That boy is SO going to get it! HA Chase has found him!  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** What??  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Chase just up and left Rai  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** This is bad Rai we need to help Jon.  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife: **Chill all of you! I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. And Rai, I told you so.  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife is away: Pay backs a bitch, and he's about to become mine!_  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Um?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** I am SO confused!  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** Yeah, me too Kimi. Maybe I will take Omi up on his offer.  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Same here.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** Think I'll stick around. See if Johnny gets his man.  
**GoodOleCountrayBoy:** All right then Rai. Tell us about it later?  
**KimixKeiko4Life:** Yeah, memorize all the dirt so you can tell us later.  
_KimixKeiko4Life has signed off  
GoodOleCountrayBoy has signed off_  
**TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe:** Spill the beans Rai: Johnny is Spicer isn't he?  
**IamNOTaManWhore: **How the hell should I know?  
_AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has returned_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Hang on a minute Rai…  
_TheWickedWitchHasGotNothinOnMe has signed off_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** There! She's been deleted and her computer will now only play "Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead" whenever she tries to log on.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** How'd it go with Chase?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Chase is right here actually. I just showed him some of the things that I've been working on. And we talked a bit.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** So it's all good then?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Oh yeah. But I have to warn you, I'm from now on: I am serious when I claim to want to take over the world.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** So we got our arch nemesis back?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** You bet your ass Pedrosa.  
_TheREALDragonWarrior has signed on_  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** Yo Rai, we gotta go!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Same here… Good luck to you Pedrosa, you'll need it.  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** I'm on my way Dojo!  
**IamNOTaManWhore: **You wont get there first Spicer! Dojo's faster than your robots!  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** To bad for you that I have a dragon too, one who can TELEPORT!  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** Um… What's going on?  
**IamNOTaManWhore:** DOJO MOVE IT! WE GOTTA GO NOW!  
_IamNOTaManWhore has signed off_  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Yes hurry… Before Chase and I teleport to the wu.  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** Oh… You're a bad guy still huh?  
**AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife:** Never said I wasn't  
**TheREALDragonWarrior:** True, well… Guess I better go. Glad to have you back, I think.  
_TheREALDragonWarrior has signed off  
AngstIsntAGameItsMyLife has signed off_

  
**Chase:** Shall we go?  
**Jack:** Nah, we should give them a few more minutes. It's no fun if we get the wu and leave before they see us.  
**Chase:** Not very evil of you Jack.  
**Jack:** Got your work cut out for you then huh Chase?  
**Chase:** Well, maybe not so much work. Did you really hack into Wuya's computer?  
**Jack:** Yup I did. Pity I couldn't do more to her.  
**Chase:** Oh we can, it'll just have to wait until after World Domination.  
**Jack:** See, this is why I fell in love with you.  
**Chase:** I thought it was my charming good lucks and witty personality.  
**Jack:** Well, it was that too. Oh and the tail is a kick ass turn on.

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: **So what did you all think of my great craptastic crack fic? Feel free to review it if you want to but I don't really plan on getting many. Since this fic is crap. I know it's crap. Don't waste your time reviewing to tell me it's crap. Thank you! 


End file.
